It is known to support processing vessels in elevated relation to the floor to facilitate cleaning of the interior of the vessel from an opening in a bottom side. In wine production, for example, wine is processed in large generally cylindrical barrels that are supported during processing on cradle like racks in elevated relation to the floor. Upon completion of processing and removal of the wine from the container, it is necessary that the interior of the barrel be thoroughly cleaned. For this purpose, it is known to rotate the barrel on its support such that the access opening in a side of the barrel is facing downwardly. In such position, cleaning fluids may be directed into the interior of the container from the access opening and simultaneously drained from the barrel.
For this purpose, it is known to insert a rotary spray head of a cleaning device through the access opening and to operate the spray head such that is rotates about multiple axes for complete coverage and thorough cleaning of the interior of the barrel. Since the spray head must be inserted from an underside of barrel, it can be cumbersome to position the spray head into the barrel and to effectively drive the spray head, particularly when space below the barrel is limited. To enable reliably controlled rotation of the spray head, it is known to use a mechanical drive. Again, due to the limited space, it can be difficult to mechanically drive the upwardly oriented spray head while directing pressurized liquid to the spray head. To the extent the mechanical drive is housed within the liquid supply line, it further is necessary to securely seal the containment of the drive along its length for preventing liquid leakage. Moreover, when the drive is driven by an electrical motor, safety hazards can exist due to the wet environment about the barrels during cleaning.